powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ludwigranola
Welcome Are you asking that since we have Absolute Condition, should we have Absolute Latent Energy (whatever that is) since we have Supernatural Life-Force? Because I really can't make anything from your message. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:10, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Are you aware that you leave empty spaces between lines? --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:19, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Could be clicking enter without noticing, could be one more glitch on wikia... who knows. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:22, August 9, 2016 (UTC) If what the power does is obvious, there's no reason to explain it. Add explanation only if the connection isn't obvious. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:50, August 10, 2016 (UTC) You tried that same thing few days ago. This time I told you why those get removed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:16, August 10, 2016 (UTC) It's called dramatic necessity. Means what is most interesting to see. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:01, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Depends of the verse and fiction style. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:27, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Then they have more than one power instead of having one that does everything. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:45, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Not have one power, have more. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:19, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Read the description/Applications. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:59, August 16, 2016 (UTC) This mess was already dealt on Saitama - Absolute or Supernatural?, don't try to add him into Absolutes again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:09, September 22, 2016 (UTC) User the link I provided right above. Complaining to me won't matter anyway as I only provided the place for the argument which was concluded. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:08, September 22, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Use capital letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:26, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Already there, has been for weeks. Also, no italics in Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:03, November 22, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". Use capitals. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Capital letters. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:45, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Training Regimen only at very high-end make you have Ability Transcendence or Absolute Condition, and that's not even close of what you need to have Almighty Ascension. Tsubasa16 (talk) 16:58, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Training Regimen only allows the user to developed abilities near to or actually superhuman simply by/through an extensive/excessive training, it has nothing to do with transcend your boundaries, that would be Zenith. Tsubasa16 (talk) 01:12, November 28, 2016 (UTC) a power having another power on it's applications does not that power include every applications on it, actually, also, that only the case for Very High End training regimen, and that part is already covered by Zenith on the Almighty Ascension page Tsubasa16 (talk) 01:25, November 28, 2016 (UTC) What? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:01, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Saitama - Absolute or Supernatural?, started 6.9.2016. as place for Users to argue it over. So yeah, already did something about it when it started to become problem on the site. Quite some time ago. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:39, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Saying someone has unlimited power means absolutely nothing without proof. Words like absolute, unlimited and/or omnipotent are thrown around in media while the users don't demonstrate anything close to them. Also note that how this site defines those concepts trumps what outside source calls some power. Read what the Absolute powers actually do and are defined, then do the same with Supernaturals. Then convince the others Saitama should be Absolute, if you can prove that with what is shown in manga/anime, use links. Please don't bother trying to convince me, I don't care. Go talk to those who do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:42, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Admin that doesn't care about Saitama. If you want to argue over his case, go to those who do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:18, December 19, 2016 (UTC) See Supernatural Speed upper level. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:59, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Kdrnirmala (talk) 16:02, March 18, 2017 (UTC)How to reply or comment in commemt section please tell me thank youKdrnirmala (talk) 16:02, March 18, 2017 (UTC) How to reply or comment in comment section please tell me thank you 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Go to pic page, click the arrow on right end of Edit button, choose rename. Note that I'm not sure if all members can rename pics, some have said they can, some that they can't. Other option is to save the pic on your com and fix the name there before loading the pic here. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:34, June 27, 2017 (UTC) And what Limitation are we talking here? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:51, June 29, 2017 (UTC) 1) note the "may" in that Limitation. 2) note Limiter Removal in Associations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:49, June 29, 2017 (UTC) And why shouldn't it be mentioned? Hitting the limit is quite common thing in media, finding the way to break those limits is something the top-dogs do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:02, June 30, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:38, July 4, 2017 (UTC)